xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Keane
|birth=May 29th |death= |mutation=Eidetiker (photographic memory) |gender=Male |height=5'10" |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Caucasian |markings=Prescription contacts or glasses. Some scarring on back of right hand, right arm, and right torso from chemical burns, scar on thigh from GSW, heavy scar on side of right chest from GSW. |associations=X-Factor, ex-FBI |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Dr. Gabriel Keane is an eidetiker and former FBI Special Agent who specialized in forensic pathology and criminal investigative analysis. He joined X-Factor in April of 2010. Education Doctor of Medicine (Forensic pathology specialization) from George Washington University Employment *FBI Special Agent, New Orleans Field Office, 2004-2007 *FBI Special Agent, Morgan P. Hardiman Child Abduction and Serial Murder Investigative Resources Center (CASMIRC), Quantico, 2007-April 2010 Family *Father: Christopher Keane, employee of the US Dept. of Transportation *Mother: Melissa Keane (nee Wells), works in non-profit sector *Sister: Rachel Hamilton (nee Keane), cake decorator **Brother-in-Law: Daniel Hamilton, accountant **Nephew: Jacob Hamilton **Nephew: Lucas Hamilton **Niece: Athena Hamilton *Brother: Michael Keane, anthropologist Notable Public Information *Gabriel has worked on a small handful of high-profile cases with the FBI, including the Terrebonne Parish Rapist case. Mutation Eidetiker: Gabriel possesses an eidetic, or photographic, memory. He is capable of recalling any point in his past after he manifested with perfect clarity (and without the aid of mnemonic devices). When attempting the total recall of a memory, he slips into a trance-like state: he becomes very still, his pupils dilate, and his heart rate levels out at a steady 56 beats per minute. He is aware of his surroundings while in this state and is capable of holding a conversation that relates to the memory, but is unable to react quickly in the event of a physical attack. Skills Criminal investigative analysis. Personality Profile Know as Dr. Jekyll while in the FBI, Gabriel's personality and habits trend toward opposites when working and when off-duty. While on the job, he tends to be exceptionally fastidious and impeccable in dress and manner, favoring tailored suits and a highly organized work area, to the point of being obsessive. High energy, 16 hour work days back-to-back are not especially unusual for him. When he has time off, however, he can be something of a sluggish slob, wearing t-shirts and jeans until they’re more holes than material, forgetting to shave, and vegging out in front of the TV for the entire day while pizza boxes and Chinese take-out containers pile up. He practically requires this downtime, both to cope with his work habits and his mutation. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic Firearms *Self-Defense *Data Analysis *Investigation *Basic Field Medicine *Advanced Field Medicine *Licensed Professional (Medical) *Forensic Pathology *German Duties *Area Head: Medical *Clinic Duty *Data Analysis *Forensic Pathology Notes OOC: Gabriel usually totes his attaché case with him everywhere he goes while on the job. Unless otherwise noted, the contents of this case are usually: *His laptop. *Any documents, files, papers, etc. for the case he’s currently working on. *A blade known as a bread knife that is used in autopsies (it is in a special case, is a custom job, and he will probably rip your head clean off if you touch it). **It should be noted that Gabe can feasibly perform an autopsy with just this tool alone, although he really, really would prefer not to unless he has absolutely no other choice. *A small flashlight. *A spare set of his prescription glasses. *A bottle of purified water that can either be used for drinking or for flushing eyes or even a wound in a pinch. *An assortment of basic and small trauma medical supplies. This ranges from antiseptic wipes, bandaids and OTC painkillers to a couple of Quikclot combat gauze packets, heavy scissors, and some sets of blue nitrile gloves. It doesn’t add up to a complete doctor’s field kit, but it is definitely better than your average five-dollar medkit. Basically, they are all items that Gabriel thinks might be useful in a variety of minor to major emergencies when he has no access to better medical equipment. **He will add or swap out items depending on certain situations (and it will be noted either in play or during OOC discussion before scene). Mission History *In Your Shoes *Canal Chase *Vampyr *Danish Run *Traveller *Regenext *Antique Lands *Infected Zone *Loose Ends Category:Current Agents